Una Noche de tormenta
by fabian-koahi
Summary: en medio de una fuerte lluvia, Dade y harvey se unen.


Era una noche apasionada, la poca tonalidad de luz que emit an las velas que lentamente se consum an daban un toque muy rom ntico, el beso era fuerte, intenso, lentamente lo rompieron dejando demostrar sus rostros rojos, el conejo se aferraba fuerte a la camisa negra de su novio mientras que harvey se aferraba directo en la cintura de dade, quien no pudo resistir m s y se derrumb en el pecho del ave, encogi ndose y haci ndose "bolita" tanto como pudo - "estas bien?" - pregunta el ave, acarici ndole la cabeza a su sumiso novio, no puede culparlo, harvey est en un estado de timidez similar -"siii.. soolo, d jame recuperar el aliento"- tanto besuqueo es peligroso en una noche tan fr a, pero tener a harvey cerca le daba paz, le daba tanto cari o, lentamente se coloc encime de harvey, intento quitarse su nica prenda, una camisa que tambien era de harvey, pero la timidez lo venci -"haz..hazlo, entra"- susurra para su novio acompa ado por el sonido de la lluvia, se dan un beso justo cuando cae un rel mpago, como si el propio universo les dieran un inicio y un final

r pidamente harvey tomo a dade, recost ndolo en la cama a su lado, ambos se tocaban el uno a otro, d ndose h medos besos de lengua -"harvey, estas duro" - un comentario bastante extra o por parte de dade, pero era verdad, harvey estaba bastante duro, estaba muy excitado, tomo las sabanas y se cubri con dade, siguiendo la masturbaci n mutua se dieron un abrazo con las manos que no utilizaban, en un ataque de emoci n harvey choco sus virilidades y con sus dos manos tocaba a dade y a el mismo -"harvey..."- susurraba d bilmente, el conejo se aferraba a las sabanas y mord a su camisa, el fuerte "masaje" que le daba placer, el rustico sentir de las manos de harvey, toc ndolos al mismo tiempo, estiro sus piernas, no pudo aguantarse, sinti un corrientaso por todo su cuerpo y finalmente se termin corriendo antes que harvey -"eso fue intenso"- dice harvey, mientras observa la viscosa semilla de dade entre sus dedos, pero aun no hab an acabado, al igual que la lluvia apenas iniciaron, paso su mano sucia por las nalgas de Dade, acarici ndolo y pulsando la entrada con dos dedos, Dade se dio media vuelta, segu a mordiendo la camisa que a este paso la iba a romper, introdujo dos dedos, suavemente, revolvi ndolos para abrir la entrada, separando los dedos -"harvey..."- mordisquea con fuerza, sinti como su anillo se abre m s y m s, el ardor era tapado con el frio y pegajoso sentir de su propia semilla en el -"est s listo?"- pregunta harvey, retira los dedos y toma su virilidad, se coloca un cond n, aunque sabe "en donde ha estado dade" mejor prevenir que lamentar

ambos estaban listos, harvey suavemente puja en la entrada de Dade, libera un ligero suspiro y finalmente siente como entra en Dade, puja m s, sentir como se abre su novio solo para el, es un gusto incomprendido, apenas siente que est adentro se mueve lentamente hacia atr s, estando casi afuera embiste, dade suelta la camisa y libera un quejido, seguido del aire de sus pulmones, sin importar cuantas veces lo hagan siempre ser como su primera vez, lentamente lo saca y lo mete nuevamente, encarg ndose de hacer gemir a su amado conejito, pone sus manos en la cintura y comienza un lento bucle, dade lentamente se acostumbraba, se movi un poco hacia la derecha, estando de lado, su brazo le brindaba una almohada, harvey tomo uno de sus pies para poder sostenerlo mejor, se coloc de rodillas en la cama, va cada vez m s r pido, los gemidos de dade se escuchan m s fuerte, lentamente el cl max se avecina, dade se comienza a masturbar con la mano libre, la lluvia ya ni siquiera se escucha, es el primero en llegar al xtasis, se emocion tanto que al final se vino solo, pero aun as segu a duro, segu a toc ndose usando su mano sucia de caliente semen, recost ndose completamente boca arriba y con harvey haci ndole el amor tendr a para toda la noche, bastante curioso por parte de Dade, quien dice "odiar" esas cosas "lascivas" y termina am ndolas por completo

Cae un rel mpago, ambos llegan a "la zona sin retorno", y van cada vez m s r pido, hasta que al final -"!"- havey exhala, para de embestir, saca su virilidad, se da cuenta de que el cond n est lleno, se desase de l y se pone otro -"listo Dade?"- pregunta harvey, "cari osamente" aprieta una nalga de dade, su pulgar juega con la entrada -"listo harvey"- dade muerde su propio pulgar mientras que harvey vuelve a entrar, sin duda su esposo sabe c mo prenderlo, lentas embestidas de nuevo, d ndose el tiempo de consentir a su esposo, quien tambi n iba lento, se mov a sutilmente hacia adelante para retroceder y ayudar a harvey, el chirrido de la cama era m s notoria que la propia lluvia, las manos de harvey acariciaban ese esponjoso est mago, enred ndose con el pelo de este -"listo Dade?"- pregunta capciosa, harvey va mas r pido, aprovechando que Dade ya estaba preparado, se recost mas sobre la cabecera de la cama, dejando que harvey lo penetrara mas r pido, dade comienza a masturbarse otra vez, pero lento, disfruta todo al m ximo, despu s de todo, no es como si lo hicieran seguido, las miradas se encuentras, y comienzan a besarse como pueden mientras que siguen haci ndolo.

paran un momento, siguen bes ndose, sus lenguas pelean, dejando un puente de saliva, dade sigue toc ndose esta vez con ayuda de harvey, apretando la virilidad del conejo, rosa y regordeta, harvey se mueve de nuevo, el ciclo vuelve, dade est ardiendo, harvey va m s r pido de lo que ya iba, toma las piernas de dade y comienza a embestirlo mas fuerte, cada vez m s r pido, dade pierde el control y se toca como loco, harvey tambi n, va tan r pido como puede, la lluvia t cnicamente no se escucha, finalmente, en un momento de extasis llegan al clima, Dade se viene mientras se toca, manchando a harvey, harvey se viene tambi n, fue tan r pido y loco que el cond n termino rompi ndose, aunque tambi n era por lo viejo, harvey se tumba sobre dade, ambos est n cansados, se recuperan lentamente -"te amo"- entre jadeos ambos se abrazan, sin duda harvey se sac la loter a con dade, bueno, ordenado, inteligente, maquina sexual pasiva en la cama,... bueno con los ni os, sabe cocinar, maquina sexual activa en la cama, limpia, -"espera que?"- en medio de lo que ser a recuperar su alma tras mantener relaciones sexuales, dade lo est manoseando, literalmente, era un conejo, estaba hecho para durar mucho tiempo, mientras que harvey estaba distra do se hab a escabullido hacia abajo de harvey, estaba boca arriba y harvey estaba encima de el -"Dade?"- el ave mira a su pareja, Dade ten a la boca abierta, jadeaba con fuerza, su virilidad estaba justo detr s de harvey, asom ndose "cari osamente" -"POR FAVOR! BOTON DE ORO! DEJAME HACERTE EL"-

-"est bien, pero ya sabes las reglas"- dade asiente como loco, toma un cond n, se lo pone e intenta entrar en harvey, este lo ayuda, nunca lo hac a con dade de esa forma, pero ya hab an hecho el amor antes, que m s daba?, el conejo entro lento como pudo, por la pose depend a de harvey si todo ira lento o r pido, harvey era virgen en ese sentido, lentamente flexiono las piernas, sinti la cabeza golpear su entrada, entrando en "terreno inexplorado", todo iba bien hasta que dade le dio la locura, arqueo la espalda hacia arriba para embestir con fuerza, introduci ndose completamente -"AHHG!"- harvey acaba de perder su pureza de una manera dolorosa -"lo que uno hace por amor"- comienza a subir y bajar lentamente, sabe que el dolor pasara pronto, es tan raro, siente a dade dentro de su cuerpo, duele, pero le gusta, se lo debe a dade, pronto el ardor se transforma en una especie de viscosidad, harvey se sujeta de los hombros de dade, arrastrando las mangas de la camisa sucia, dade lo sostiene de la cintura y tiene su rostro sobre el pecho de harvey, el olor del plumaje del ave siempre lo enloquece, el ardor sigue y sigue y finalmente -"ahH!"- dade se viene, 15 minutos de locura -"te amo harvey"- dice dade sin separarse de harvey, la lluvia ya paro, el cielo de la noche est despejado, la luna est llena, acaso a Dade le dio un ataque de "amor" a causa de ella -... "- dade comenz a mordisquear uno de los pezones de harvey, definitivamente es culpa de la luna -"te amo Dade"- harvey le acaricio la cabeza, es una noche larga. 


End file.
